


He’s still Barton

by venomousdanger



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5414333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tells Clint he needs to be safer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He’s still Barton

Leaning over the small blond, Tony stretched the archer’s arm out. Clint seemed to have been healing fine but the billionaire was sure to check on him nearly every hour. If he was being completely honest, he had started to care about the human. A smirk was turned down to the blue pools until a wet breath was felt against his neck. “Aren’t you suppose to be a spy or somethin’?” Natasha had insisted on being at bedside for every update. “Because I’m really starting to doubt you can be invisible.” The breath was wiped off his skin as if something had been there. “It’s like sitting under a misting station.” The woman glared at him angrily. “Shut it, Stark, or I’ll pack you in a soup can.” Puppy dog eyes were rolled at the injured one. “With you getting hurt, you leave us to deal with her.” A smack unkindly reached the back of his head and Hawkeye grumbled through a small laugh. “Nat, please? You’re only making me have to spend more time with him.” The laid out Avenger pleaded a case she wanted to hear. “Okay.” She bent down to kiss her friend’s forehead before glaring more daggers at Tony. “You have five minutes.”

An unprotected hand was patted against the younger one’s chest until the doors shut. “J.A.R.V.I.S, lock the doors for 6 minutes, would you?” Who could say he had bad ideas? “Right away, sir.” The mechanical sounds were eerily soothing. The blond was about to complain when he was held firmly against in place. “She’s gonna kill you.” Stark shrugged. “And you’re going to get lumpy and bumpy if you try to move again.”

The rest of the checkup was done within two minutes. A lab of glass didn’t exactly make for a lot of secrets but, looking outside the room, Natasha was talking to Banner and Cho was tracking data. Fingers brushed into the tiny spikes of bed head. “You seriously need to start looking out for yourself better.” The joking tone held more concern as it was dropped to a whisper. They had suits, serums, godly and unbelievable powers but Hawkeye was just Clint. He was human with nothing protecting him. “You’re just a man. Bad guys pick up on that.” In battle, things always seem to happen to their little bowman. That didn’t sit well with the genius. “Right, I need ‘saving’.” The bitter reply earned an annoyed sigh. “No. You need to be safe.” His lips touched an anger tinted ear. “For all our sakes.”

Some color seeped into his face. The sweet heat made the science fusing to his side dull. As much as he hated being reminded he wasn’t a Superhero, he could live with it if Tony could promise it’d always be followed by such a feeling. “I’m fine.” Gruff stubbornness with his stomach doing backflips. “I need you to be better than fine.” Thankfully, he was cut off by a pissed off Russian. “I said FIVE minutes.” Vitals were checked as she yelled at him. “I knew you’d be like this and it’s a delicate process. If I’m not careful, he could lose a nipple.” The woman’s fit reflected on the outside window. “You’re not even close to his nipple.” Tony stood up to look at her. “That’s simply how wrong you could have made things go.” A few steps away from leaving and he heard it. “I’m thirsty. Even hospitals offer food and warm blankets.” Tony knew he was moments away from walking the tower to hand deliver a drink to the spoiled patient. “So, next time go to a hospital.”


End file.
